Problem: $\begin{cases} g(1)=-5 \\\\ g(2)=3 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-2) + g(n-1) \end{cases}$ $g(3)=$
${g(3)}={g(1)}+{g(2)}=({-5})+{3}={-2}$ $g(3)=-2$